


The Togetherness Thing

by EntreNous



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lieutenant Sulu and Ensign Chekov both contract a mysterious ailment, Captain Kirk and the rest of the Enterprise's crew must rush to a system of planets that may hold the cure.  </p><p><i>OR</i>, Jim Kirk has to deal with the fallout when Sulu and Chekov stop being best friends and basically suck all of the metaphorical sunshine off the Enterprise.  And on top of that, it turns out Jim might not be as awesome at hiding his secret relationship with Spock as he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [RowanBaines](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanBaines/pseuds/RowanBaines) for her beta!

Jim had just greeted the leader of the Meka people with his carefully rehearsed Federation-approved salutation when Lieutenant Sulu made a strangled sound and collapsed into a heap.

"Hikaru?" Uhura asked urgently, already kneeling at his side. The two security crewmembers who had beamed down with the team to Meka Tala hovered behind her, poised to spring into action.

"What's going on?" Jim whispered to her as unobtrusively as he was able (while of course the Meka all listened avidly).

"He's breathing, Captain, but I think he's passed out." When she gently touched Sulu's arm, his face twitched in pain. "I think he needs help, and soon." 

The welcoming party immediately began to murmur amongst themselves. A group of tiny Meka children, gathered to perform a good will greeting, chattered hysterically. One watched Sulu anxiously, his lower lip wibbling as his big orange eyes filled with unshed tears. 

"What ails your crewman?" the Meka leader asked in alarm. He moved to stand in front of the children, spreading his arms out to shield them. A few clutched his ornate robes and peered fearfully at the Enterprise crew. "Is it contagious? My people have not met many aliens, and your crew has traveled to all quadrants of this galaxy. I must ask you to remove him from our planet at once."

"Oh, no, don't worry -- he's fine!" Jim protested.

Spock cleared his throat, gesturing ever so slightly in the direction of Sulu's still-recumbent body. 

"Or at least, he seemed fine before he beamed down," Jim hedged. "But trust me, our medical staff vets all members of our away teams before they're allowed to transport anywhere. And I happen to know our Chief Medical Officer personally examined Lieutenant Sulu." 

The Meka leader frowned. "I hope you are not suggesting that he has been harmed by traveling to Meka Tala, or that we have in any way interfered with his well-being since his arrival."

"I definitely didn't say that," Jim answered immediately while at the same time Spock intoned, "The cause of Mister Sulu's collapse remains unknown."

"Would you excuse me and my first officer for a moment?" Jim asked. He didn't wait for an answer, but immediately stepped aside, Spock moving in sync with him. Meanwhile, Uhura gestured for Ensign Ashberry to take her place watching over Sulu, and stood, beginning to speak in a hushed and placating tone to the assembled Meka.

"Spock, what gives?" Jim asked. "We can't let the Meka people think we blame them for whatever's wrong with Sulu, especially when we don't know what's going on."

"I merely noted that we are unaware of the source of his fainting at the present time. We must not rule out the possibility that some element on the planet has impacted his health poorly." 

Jim sighed and scrubbed at his face with his hand. "At least everyone else seems okay. But Uhura's right; we should get Sulu help. So do we put the meeting on hold, or...?"

"There is little we ourselves can do for the lieutenant. I suggest we transport him back to the capable care of Doctor McCoy while we continue our planned conference with the Meka."

"Agreed." Jim turned back to the Meka and announced, "Please accept our apologies for any disruption. We'll have one of our people take our crewmember back to the ship, and continue on with our talks as planned."

"Very well," the leader said suspiciously. 

"Ensign Ashberry, please accompany the lieutenant back to the Enterprise," Spock ordered.

The security member nodded and carefully picked up Sulu, slinging his arm around him to keep him upright. "Ashberry to Enterprise," he said into his communicator. "Two to beam up."

"Enterprise here; this is Lieutenant Johnson. Confirmed, Ensign; please stand by."

As soon as the two of them disappeared in a smattering of particles, the welcoming party seemed significantly more relaxed. The Meka children babbled to one another, and quickly burst into the song they had obviously rehearsed to sing for the Enterprise crew. 

"This way, Captain," one of the Meka adults intoned as soon as the song was over, gesturing for the rest of the landing party to follow.

**************

"We made it back aboard as soon as we could," Jim told Bones as he hurried into sickbay. "Where's Sulu? Has he recovered yet?"

Bones beckoned him over to an area behind a generated privacy screen. "It's the damnedest thing," he muttered. "There's nothing at all wrong with him." 

Jim glanced at Sulu, who lay prone on the biobed. "Bones, he's passed out," he said helpfully.

"I can see that, you nitwit. But I'm not finding any cause to explain his loss of consciousness. His blood sugar is fine, there are no conditions of the heart or nerves that might account for such a collapse, and none of our tests indicate anything unusual." As he spoke, Bones glanced up at the machines monitoring Sulu. 

"And no signs of him waking up?"

"Not yet." Bones grabbed a nearby PADD and made a note. "I'd like to do another battery of tests in an hour's time, see if we're reading consistent levels of all the hormonal --"

"Where is Hikaru?" Chekov's voice called beyond the privacy screen. One of the nurses began murmuring to him in a reassuring tone.

Bones heaved an exasperated breath, but leaned past the screen to signal to Chekov to come over. "Might as well," he told Jim gruffly when Jim's eyebrows shot up at the unusual allowance for a visitor. "Those two are joined at the hip already."

"Is he -- may I see him, doctor?" Chekov asked worriedly. As soon as Bones nodded, he moved toward the bed. "What has happened?" he asked in a trembling voice. He reached out with a shaking hand to touch Sulu's slack fingers. 

All at once, Sulu gasped and sat up.

"Holy shit!" Jim exclaimed, jumping back.

Looking completely unfazed other than a deeper furrow in his brow, Bones immediately began scanning Sulu again.

"Hey," Sulu said in a hoarse voice.

"Hikaru, you are awake! We were all so worried!" Chekov exclaimed. He had grasped Sulu's hand in excitement as soon as his friend had come to, but now he let go quickly. 

"I'm okay, I think, I just --" Sulu paused to look around himself. "Captain, weren't we down on Meka Tala a second ago?"

"About three and a half hours ago," Jim corrected him. "We sent you back up when you passed out -- almost right after we touched down, actually."

"That's really weird. I wasn't feeling sick or anything." Sulu frowned, but as soon as he glanced at Chekov's fretful expression, he summoned a smile. "Hey, it's probably just a freak thing. I bet I'm good to go back on duty right away."

Chekov smiled tremulously back. "I am very relieved."

"Yeah, well, freak things don't usually keep a person unconscious for so long," Bones pointed out. "Your levels all look fine, but I'd like to keep you a little longer, run some more tests."

"Bones, we should have someone needlepoint that onto a pillow for you," Jim observed. Bones waved him off irritably. 

"Whatever you think, Doc," Sulu agreed. "But I'm sure I'm all right. It's just --" He paused, frowning. "Wait, hang on. I remember now. As soon as we landed, I got one of those crazy headaches, way worse than they usually are. Felt like I was going to pass out." He laughed self-consciously. "Guess I did."

"It is likely something in the air vents in our quarters; I have had several such headaches myself lately," Chekov said helpfully. "I will ask someone from Engineering to examine the ducts once more."

"Hold up," Bones growled. "You've been having headaches -- both of you -- and neither of you saw fit to mention it to someone in Medical?"

Sulu shrugged. "I've gotten headaches from allergies before. I figured it was just more of the same. It's only been happening off and on lately, and they tend to fade fast. I thought it wasn't a big deal."

"Do your headaches dissipate quickly too?" Bones asked Chekov.

Chekov nodded. "Because Sulu and I share quarters, I theorize the cause is something environmental." 

"How long has this been going on?"

"I don't know." Sulu pressed his lips together as he thought. "A couple of weeks?" 

"No more than a month." Chekov touched his fingertips to his temple. 

"And you only get the headaches when you're in the room?"

"Sometimes. Though most times they hit me when I'm somewhere else," Sulu admitted. "When I'm on the bridge, or in a recreation room, or even down in the botanical labs. A couple of times, I've gone looking for Pavel to ask if he had gotten a headache too. But usually by the time I get there, it's gone already."

"Actually," Chekov piped up, "I had one such headache earlier today, one of the strongest ones yet."

"Well, why didn't you head down here right away?" Bones demanded.

"I was off duty, and already in my quarters," Chekov said. "While reading on my bed, I felt shaky, so I went to sleep at once, thinking that would solve the problem. When I awoke the headache remained, though at less severe strength. But just as I entered sickbay it went away entirely. Truly, I am sure it is nothing of concern." 

"Who's the doctor around here, anyway?" Bones asked irritably. "All of you deciding what's a problem and what's not -- I don't see anyone else here with a medical degree."

"Yes, Doctor," Chekov said miserably. 

"And what's with the two of you sharing quarters?" Bones asked, his eyes back on his PADD as he rapidly jotted things down. His gaze snapped to Sulu. "I would have thought that as a lieutenant you'd have private quarters."

"I had a previous roommate, another Ensign -- unfortunately, we did not get along well," Chekov answered. "Sulu very kindly offered to room with me instead." 

"It was no big deal," Sulu said. "Pavel and I hang out all the time anyhow. So I figured why not? We got one of the larger doubles because of my rank, two small sleeping areas on opposite ends with a good-sized common room in the middle. It's much bigger than my last single, so it all worked out."

"I see," Bones said darkly. 

Chekov and Sulu exchanged a worried look. 

"Could they really both be getting the headaches because of their room?" Jim asked. 

"It could be something in the quarters, sure, but it could also be something else entirely. Chekov, I want you up on that other biobed right now." Bones jabbed his finger to indicate the nearest bunk. "I'll run the same tests on you as I did on the Lieutenant so we can investigate exactly what's happening."

"It's likely nothing, Ensign. Doctor McCoy just has to check out all the possibilities," Jim assured Chekov. "You and Lieutenant Sulu will probably be out of here in no time." 

"I am sure you are right, Keptin." But despite Jim's comforting words, Chekov bit his lower lip as he hefted himself up onto the bed.

"Hey, it'll be fine, Pavel; no worries," Sulu told him, his voice low and soothing.

Chekov shot him a grateful smile, and immediately looked reassured. 

Jim put his hands on his hips. "Okay, is it me, or did I just say the exact same thing?" he asked Bones in an undertone.

Bones ignored his complaint and tugged him further aside. "Jim, I'm going to have someone in maintenance check out that room and its vents. But I also want a compilation of all the away missions these two have been on together the last few weeks." He poked at his PADD, changing the screen. "And while you're at it, get me a list of everyone who beamed down with them during those trips, so I can start asking the others if they've experienced similar symptoms."

"You think they might have ingested something on one of the planets, or been exposed to a noxious substance?" Jim asked. "I haven't heard anything about other away team members getting headaches." 

"If the headaches tended to diminish quickly, like the ones these two have been experiencing, those other crewmen might not have mentioned anything about it. I want those reports as soon as possible, Jim. This could be a random occurrence, not a real cause for alarm, but I want to know exactly what we're dealing with here."

"Okay, I'll get someone on it right away," Jim agreed. 

Before Jim left sickbay, he glanced over his shoulder to see that one of the nurses had already begun scanning Chekov. A med tech stood at her elbow, a tray of instruments at the ready. Nearby, Bones hunched his shoulders over a computer terminal, frowning over his files. Meanwhile, someone from Sciences, who must have been summoned to help with research, hurried inside with a stack of PADDs. 

Somehow, though, Sulu and Chekov seemed oblivious to the commotion around them. Instead, their bodies curled familiarly toward one another on their separate biobeds as they talked. And despite Chekov's obvious worry, when Sulu grinned and said something to him, Chekov ducked his head and snickered.

**************

"We've found it," Bones announced as he burst into Jim's quarters.

"Good morning to you too," Jim mumbled from underneath his pile of blankets. 

"Hey, I buzzed," Bones said indignantly. "It's not my fault you sleep like the dead."

"But it is your fault you keep using your medical override to sneak into my room," Jim said. He scooted up slightly, still clutching the covers, and yawned.

"Stop complaining, you big baby," Bones snapped. All the same, he stalked over to Jim's small personal replicator and punched in the code for how Jim liked his first cup of coffee. 

The door buzzed again, but before Jim could grope around for the entry button Bones had already leaned over and mashed it with his fist.

"Captain, Doctor," Spock said evenly as he stepped inside. 

"Took you long enough," Bones scolded him.

"It took the same approximate span of time to reach this location from the science labs as it always does, Doctor. Perhaps you should consider whether your wrist chronometer requires repair."

"You know what I mean, you walking computer --"

"It is way, way too early for wacky banter," Jim complained, running a hand through his hair. When Bones thrust the mug at him, though, he took a gulp from it and immediately brightened. "Okay, fine. What's up? Start from the beginning and try to make sense this time," he advised Bones.

While Bones blustered out an incoherent irate reaction, Spock began to speak. "As the Doctor no doubt wished to inform you, Captain, Lieutenant Mangal believes she has discovered the chemical substances that in all likelihood have caused the headaches of both Lieutenant Sulu and Ensign Chekov."

"That's great. So can we give them something to counteract that now, stop the pain and passing out stuff?"

Spock shook his head. "At the present time we are unsure how to offset or cure those symptoms. Additionally, those specific components were, prior to this star date, entirely unknown to Federation science."

"Well, at least that rules out the cause being something on board," Jim guessed.

"So much for Chekov's vent theory," Bones agreed.

"Indeed. Now our best course is to work to discover the foreign substance that enabled those elements to enter Sulu and Chekov's bloodstreams. Then we can identify and prepare an appropriate antidote."

"Okay, sounds like a good plan. In the meantime, did researching the away missions give us anything, Bones?" Jim asked. "That seems like the best way to figure out where and when those two got whatever-it-is into their systems." He flung the covers aside and swung his feet over the side of his bunk before he took another long swallow of coffee.

"For god's sake, Jim," Bones protested, throwing a pillow at him. "Cover up."

"I'm wearing underwear," Jim pointed out, aggrieved. "And it's nothing the two of you haven't seen before." All the same, Jim set down his mug to reach for his plaid sleep pants and yank them on. When Bones lobbed a stretched-out t-shirt right at his face, he let out a disgruntled sound but pulled that on too. 

"Given the symptoms' duration, which both men estimate began several weeks ago, we have ruled out more recent missions," Spock continued on unperturbed as Jim dressed. "Prior to that, our logs show Lieutenant Sulu and Ensign Chekov were members of a strategic team that went on several brief away missions together."

"Luckily, it looks like other crewmen on those missions aren't reporting headaches, and none of them tested for the same elements that Chekov and Sulu have in their systems," Bones put in.

"That's something at least," Jim said. He yawned and reached across his chest to scratch his left shoulder before grabbing his coffee once more. "So, what, now we have to check scattered planets from those missions? That'll set us back some." 

"Negative. It would seem that we can narrow down the potential opportunities for contamination to a single week, when the Enterprise visited the chain of planets collectively known as the Nihal."

"Oh yeah," Jim recalled. "Nihal One through Seven. They were all similar to each other, weren't they -- but didn't each planet have slight variations in their flora and fauna?"

"That is correct. Given that fact, it is possible we may have to visit several of those worlds in order to discover the precise source of the problem."

"But at least we won't be scurrying all over the galaxy to do it," Bones noted. "And it doesn't hurt that we're returning to planets that are known for their hospitality."

"I would think you had amply availed yourself of the Nihalians' hospitality during our initial visits, Doctor," Spock said.

Bones sniffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I can't help it if the natives were extremely friendly and always asking us into their homes for meals or drinks. That's just good diplomacy, accepting those invites."

"Yeah, you were like the talk of the town on Nihal Six," Jim remembered. 

"Several dinners were thrown in my honor, it's true," Bones said with great dignity. "So what? The Nihalians enjoy entertaining, and who am I to refuse a good meal and some fine brandy -- or whatever they call what passes for brandy down there, anyway."

Jim took another gulp of coffee before he said, "Not that I mind revisiting friendly planets, but didn't we already get samples when we visited the Nihal system? Shouldn't those be enough to answer our questions?"

"Several crewmen in sciences have begun to run tests on our available samples, but so far, none has provided the answers we seek. I suggest that for maximum efficiency we reroute back to the Nihal planets while at the same time we continue our onboard experiments with the already gathered materials."

"Well, we're not doing much more than mapping this corner of the quadrant right now," Jim answered. "I can't imagine Starfleet will object strongly to us going after whatever's causing this thing."

"Especially considering we'll likely find unfamiliar substances for the record books, and learn about a new ailment," Bones added.

"I am inclined to agree," Spock put in. "Therefore I have taken the liberty of preparing a summary of our intended mission for the admiralty. It requires your signature before I submit it, Captain." 

"Give it here," Jim said, unsurprised when Spock produced a PADD from behind his back already loaded up with the appropriate forms. He fumbled with the coffee, but Spock deftly caught the mug and handed him the PADD and stylus in one smooth exchange.

"All right, I'm going to head back to sickbay, see if any of the staff in Medical has new input for me," Bones announced. "You two stay here and do...whatever it is that the two you of you do."

"Doctor, whatever untoward behavior you are implying," Spock began. 

"Thanks, Bones; that's all for now," Jim interrupted. When Bones didn't budge right away, instead watching them both with a hint of mischief on his face, Jim shot him a look and tilted his head toward the exit. 

Bones rolled his eyes and stalked out.

As soon as the door shut fully behind him, Jim said in a placating voice, "Listen, I know you don't like talking about private things in public. But just because Bones joshes us a little, it's no big deal. He'd never let anything slip when someone else could hear; he knows we're not talking about --" He gestured between himself and Spock. "You know, to everyone."

"All the same, I find his insinuations of indecency invasive." Spock drew himself up, looking very piqued and proper.

"Noted, Commander." Jim grinned up at Spock. "How about we work out all of that frustration by doing something seriously indecent?"

Spock glanced at him, and though he quickly arched an eyebrow, Jim could tell he was wavering. "Might I remind you, Captain, that I am still on duty?"

"Five minutes," Jim suggested. "You're totally due a five minute break for indecency. Besides, we could always just talk."

Spock looked stern as he moved to set his PADD on Jim's desk, and for a minute Jim prepared to hear a very Vulcan rebuke. But a moment later Spock sat on the bed, yanked Jim to him, and kissed him fiercely. 

"Have I told you how much I love our little talks?" Jim huffed out, pressing in closer.

When Jim attempted to straddle Spock's thighs, though, Spock pressed a firm hand to his chest to halt him. "You are due on the Bridge in twenty-two minutes, Captain. You must ready yourself for your shift."

"Aww, come on. Back at the Academy, I used to get up, shower, throw on my cadet reds and hustle to classes across campus in under eight minutes."

"Such haste is inadvisable for diligent Starfleet cadets --"

"Spock, seriously, we've got plenty of time." Jim climbed on Spock's lap anyway, moving forward on his knees until they were lined up exactly how he wanted.

Spock did not push him away; Jim could feel his heart beating faster against his side. "See? That's better." Jim rolled his hips, smiling when Spock made a very soft, utterly enticing sound.

"And yet I should file this request with Starfleet at once so that we may officially change our course," Spock said reluctantly. 

"Unf." Jim kissed Spock's neck one last time for the road and broke off with a sigh. "Okay. You're right." 

He untangled himself to stand and stretched his arms over his head, grinning when Spock watched his movements with obvious interest. Then he briskly began to undress, balling up his t-shirt up and tossing it aside before getting his regulation clothing.

As soon as he had his black shirt on, though, he paused. "Hey, Spock, you don't think Sulu and Chekov are in any real danger, do you? I hope we're not working against the clock here."

"Unknown. Currently, it would seem their symptoms are manageable, even infrequent. This would suggest we may proceed at a moderate pace to conduct our inquiry. Still, whenever a new malady appears before us, it is of course beneficial to investigate in as timely a manner as possible." As Jim finished pulling on his trousers, Spock wordlessly rose and retrieved his boots. 

Jim sat in his desk chair to pull the boots on, frowning as he did so. "Makes sense."

Spock reached out and gently brushed Jim's hair off his furrowed forehead. When Jim looked up in surprise, Spock murmured, "Do not trouble yourself unduly. At the moment, I would rate the state of affairs as one of concern rather than urgency."

At that moment, an emergency hail sounded over Jim's intercom. "Captain, are you there? This is Nurse Drexler. Captain?"

"Ah, fuck," Jim said under his breath as he sprang up to activate the intercom. "What is it?" 

"Doctor McCoy asked me to alert you immediately. Both Lieutenant Sulu and Pavel Chekov have been discovered in different parts of the ship, completely unconscious. They are currently being transferred to sickbay."

"We're on our way. Kirk out." Jim tugged down his command gold shirt and hurried to the door, Spock right on his heels.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim didn't realize he was barreling down the hallway until two yeomen made "eep!" sounds and darted out of his way. There didn't seem a reason to slow down, though; right now, the situation sounded way more serious than Spock or Bones had originally thought.

He sprinted along the corridor once he and Spock got off the turbolift, Spock effortlessly keeping up with him, until he more or less skidded into Sickbay.

...only to see Chekov and Sulu, both somewhat sheepish, standing in front of Bones, who was glaring at them.

"Well, your levels are perfectly normal, so technically I can't keep you," he groused. "But you still haven't answered how exactly the two of you lost consciousness this time! And I can and will take you both off duty rotation if I have serious questions about your well-being."

"We've already told you all we know," Sulu said in exasperation. "I was down in Botany, checking on a few of the specimens I've been cultivating. Then I got a headache so bad I thought my skull was going to split open. The last thing I remember is calling out to Lieutenant Jelinek before I woke up here."

"And I was in Recreation 3, viewing pictures of Yeoman Tamura's last short leave, when I too developed a terrible pain in my head," Chekov said. "As I have previously told you, Tamura reported I fell out of my chair to the floor almost immediately, though I do not recall doing so."

"And _then_ ," Bones continued belligerently, "Both of you get hauled down here separately, get within a foot of one another, and it's like Prince Charming and Sleeping Beauty -- both of you magically come back to life! Now you're saying you feel totally fine except the big nasty bruise Chekov's got from his fall, and mysteriously I'm getting readings indicating all your functions are terrific! How do you explain that?" he asked, poking Sulu in the chest with his forefinger.

"Should you not be glad we seem well? Besides, it is hardly Lieutenant Sulu's fault," Chekov said hotly. He shifted to insinuate himself between Bones and Sulu. "Hikaru does not know the cause of this situation; you should not yell at him!"

"Well, he shouldn't yell at you, either," Sulu commented. He laid a gentle hand on Chekov's shoulder as he spoke, though Chekov still glowered at Bones and didn't budge. "Seriously, though, we've got no clue why we came to as soon as we ended up back together. I think both of us want to know what's up just as much as you do, if not more."

"Lieutenant, allow me to confirm your previous location," Spock broke in. "You say you were in Botany when you fainted." 

"That's right," Sulu said, turning to blink at Jim and Spock. 

"And Ensign, you were in Recreation 3."

"Correct," Chekov answered. He repositioned himself to stand directly beside Sulu once more.

"Obviously those locations are several levels away from each other on the ship. When was the last time the two of you were within conversational distance from one another?"

Sulu glanced at Chekov. "Probably a little over two hours ago, when we were at the mess for lunch."

"In other words, after your meal, you were separate for over two hours, and you each collapsed. But when you reached a certain proximity to each other, you once again became alert and healthy."

"That about sums it up," Sulu replied.

"So great, now we're all up to speed on exactly where they were," Bones said impatiently. "But we still don't know why this is happening." 

"Doctor, I suggest knowing _where_ they were might inform us precisely why Sulu and Chekov are in this particular situation."

"What are you thinking, Spock?" Jim asked.

"I merely offer a theory, that these two circumstances -- first, the ensign and the lieutenant being separate from one another, and second, the reoccurrences of extreme headaches often followed by passing out -- appear at the very least closely associated, and more likely, actually correlated."

"You think maybe whatever they ingested or were exposed to back on one of the Nihal planets is making them get severe head pains and lose consciousness whenever they're not around each other for a while?" Bones asked slowly.

"But what sort of thing impacts two individuals in such a way?" Chekov inquired, his nose wrinkled in confusion. "How would our bodies even comprehend this physical split from one another in order to produce the outcome of which you speak?"

"I agree that this theory raises a number of questions," Spock said. "Nonetheless, the evidence remains. All indications point to some process currently affecting you and Lieutenant Sulu in tandem, presumably as a result of something you consumed or were contaminated by while visiting the planets of Nihal. Doubtless that process was the cause of Lieutenant Sulu complete loss of consciousness on Meka Tala." 

"Okay, I hear what you're saying, but even given the evidence in front of us, I don't think this idea works with the timeframe," Jim argued. "We visited the Nihal system, what, six weeks ago? Sulu and Chekov would have been exposed to whatever is causing this back then. Why would their symptoms suddenly ratchet up now?"

Before Spock could answer, Sulu broke in, "Plus the headaches have definitely gotten worse just the past few days. I agree it doesn't fit the timeline of when we were on the Nihals." He paused and frowned. "Or could it be that the weird condition we've developed takes a while to go full-blown?" 

"Negative," Spock answered. "Initial testing indicates a period of dormancy for those heretofore unknown elements is quite unlikely. Our experiments thus far repeatedly demonstrate that contact with these chemicals would influence the human constitution almost immediately." 

Jim huffed out a breath. "So how the hell have these two not been staggering around clutching their heads and passing out left and right for over a month?" 

"The Keptin asks a very valid question," Chekov said. "Perhaps Mister Spock is wrong about this dormancy issue."

Spock raised a single eyebrow. "Allow me to provide support for my theory. Reason would dictate that if two humans are in this exact circumstance -- each of them medically affected by a chemical that, for some reason, makes them experience extreme cranially-centered pain and faint when not in one another's immediate vicinity -- and these two humans are _not_ reacting in the expected way, by registering pain and losing consciousness -- then therefore these individuals must not be following the conditions necessary for the negative effects to register in their persons."

Sulu cleared his throat. "Um. What?"

Spock narrowed his eyes at the lieutenant. "I would estimate that the two of you are very often in one another's company. Consequently, we did not observe the extreme reaction of the severe headaches and ensuing loss of consciousness simply because you have not been out of each other's range for long during the past few weeks." 

"Well." Bones rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "They do live together."

"And work together side-by-side at the helm a lot of the time," Jim added.

"Furthermore, even casual observers would agree that the lieutenant and the ensign spend much of their time together when they are off duty," Spock said. 

"So I'm guessing that if random crewmembers happened to ingest the crazy togetherness chemical, they might have found out right away because they would develop killer headaches and blackouts right off the bat," Jim said.

"I'd assume so. But because Chekov and Sulu are always around each other --" Bones continued.

"Pretty much joined at the hip, like Bones said yesterday," Jim said. "Sulu, you even said that when you got the headaches, you'd go find Chekov to ask him if he had one too, and that's when the pain would disappear."

"Indeed. To put it in the simplest of terms," Spock concluded, "Misters Sulu and Chekov quite simply spend too much time together to have allowed the problem to manifest until now."

For a moment no one spoke.

Finally Sulu laughed uncomfortably. "Come on. We don't spend _that_ much time together." He elbowed Chekov, who stood frozen right next to him. 

"Certainly not an unusual amount of time," Chekov argued once Sulu's nudge startled him into reacting. "No more than others who are very close friends." Despite his ready protest, though, he dropped his gaze to the floor, chewing on his lower lip.

"There must be some other explanation," Sulu persisted. "It's not like we're always around each other. We do plenty of stuff on our own. Right, Pavel?"

" _Da_ ," Chekov answered. "For example, we --" He paused. "Obviously I --" After clearing his throat, he said, "When you --" He stopped and glanced at Sulu before he quickly looked away again, his face flushing pink. 

"I think the defense just threw in the towel," Bones said shrewdly. 

"So it looks like we've got a working theory. Does this mean we still have to go to the Nihal system?" Jim asked Spock. 

"Unless our experiments turn up a solution in the meantime, we must follow that course in order to discover a cure. I have already submitted the necessary forms; we await only Starfleet's approval."

"When the hell did you have time to do that?" Jim asked in astonishment. "We were just hauling ass down here two seconds ago." 

"I reviewed the material in the turbolift, and attached all the related scientific documents while I followed you to Medical."

"Great, so Vulcans are super-efficient, just like we already knew," Bones said impatiently. "But how are we going to handle this situation until we reach the Nihal system? I don't like the idea that one of them could lose consciousness on the bridge."

"Well, if we schedule them together as much as possible, and see to it that they spend -- what was it, two hours you guys were apart?" Jim asked them.

"Yeah, that was it," Sulu said uncomfortably. He didn't seem to want to look directly at Chekov.

"Then just make sure you hang out together enough so that you don't push up against that two-hour limit. Shouldn't be too hard, right?" Jim gave Sulu a friendly clap on the shoulder to set him at ease. "After all, you've been doing it for weeks without even knowing it."

"Right, right," Sulu muttered. "Well, uh. I have to go check out a few things. But I'll comm you, Pavel, make sure we don't get too close to that window, so we won't get those headaches again." With that, Sulu left, picking up speed as he reached the exit.

Chekov watched him go, his eyes wide.

"You all right, Ensign?" Bones asked kindly.

"I am fine," Chekov answered. His eyes flickered from Bones to the corridor beyond sickbay and back again. "I will now -- er, I do not know exactly. But yes, all right," he muttered, running his fingers through his curls. "How soon do you anticipate we might reach the Nihal system and find the solution to this...problem?" he asked Jim.

"Once we get the go ahead, if we're supposed to proceed at standard speed, it could take as long as two and a half weeks. But if Starfleet agrees, and Scotty thinks the engines can take it, we could potentially hurry it up to about six or seven days," Jim offered. 

"The sooner the better, I think," Chekov said. "Thank you, Keptin. Commander, Doctor." He nodded at them in turn and followed the way Sulu had gone, albeit more slowly.

**************

The next day Jim got the go-ahead from Admiral Pike to proceed at Warp 6; he quickly forwarded the message to Scotty and Spock. Instead of sending the bulletin along to Sulu and Chekov, though, he took a look around at the quiet bridge and decided he could use a walk.

"Any objection to taking the conn, Mister Spock?" Jim asked, stretching slightly in his chair.

"None whatsoever, Captain," Spock replied, already signaling to one of the ensigns waiting by the turbolift to take his place at the science station. 

Jim stood and shook out his arms a little. "I'm going to head down to find Sulu and Chekov, give them the good news that we'll be reaching Nihal at an accelerated rate."

"Very good, sir," Spock said. 

When their shoulders brushed as they walked past each other, Jim murmured, "I love it when you call me 'sir." 

Spock pursed his lips slightly, his dark eyes intent and possessive. Jim grinned over his shoulder as he got onto the turbolift. 

He headed to Botany first, knowing that Sulu often went there when he wasn't required on the bridge. But only Lieutenant Jelinek occupied the area; she sat taking copious notes and mumbling over some squat looking plant waving its leaves at her menacingly. 

"Seen Mister Sulu around?" he asked.

She looked up, startled. "Sulu? I haven't seen him and Chekov since this morning at breakfast, sir."

"Thanks," Jim said, looking around as she immediately returned to her work. "Guess I'll try somewhere else."

After he checked the mess, the gym, and several of the recreation areas, all without locating either crewman, he decided to drop by Sulu and Chekov's quarters. 

Jim didn't typically visit the crew in their private spaces unless it was an emergency or he had a specific invitation. But given that he had some good news to relay, it seemed worth making an exception.

"Come in," two voices called out more or less in unison when he pressed the buzzer. 

"Gentlemen, I don't know if you've heard," he began as he strode inside. But when he saw Sulu and Chekov standing there uncomfortably, he stopped short. "Everything okay?" he asked. 

"Everything's cool, Captain," Sulu said. "So we're good then?" he asked Chekov.

"Indeed, we are 'good,'" Chekov confirmed, though he didn't sound thrilled about it.

"Fine. Catch you in a while, then." Sulu paused at the door, his jaw tightening. "Wait, Captain, did you need something?"

"I just wanted to let you know that we'll be reaching the Nihal planets on a fast track after all. So we could have some answers, and even an antidote, as soon as six days from now."

"Okay," Sulu bobbed his head in a jerky nod. "Anything else?" He edged toward the door again.

Jim shook his head slowly. "No, that's it. You're free to go."

As soon as he finished, Sulu engaged the door release and hurried out. 

"Is Sulu late for something?" Jim asked Chekov.

For a moment Chekov was silent. "I do not know," he said finally. 

Jim put his hands on his hips and then let them fall to his sides. Whenever he asked Sulu or Chekov anything about the other, he typically got a specific answer right away. Hearing something less than exact was completely bizarre. "Well," he said brightly to cover his confusion, "I hope you're glad to hear about the accelerated travel."

"Yes, we are very -- I am very grateful, Keptin, to Starfleet for giving priority to this situation," Chekov answered quickly. "I apologize that we did not react with greater enthusiasm. Things are just...very odd at the moment. I am not certain how best to handle it."

Jim glanced at the closed door. "I don't want to pry, Ensign. But has Sulu been acting kind of weirded out about all this? He seemed a little --" He hesitated, trying to figure out how to say in a semi-polite way that Sulu had hightailed it out of there like he couldn't wait to get away from Chekov.

"Like he does not wish to be around me at the moment any more than is absolutely necessary," Chekov supplied. 

Jim cleared his throat. "I wouldn't put too much stock into it, Mister Chekov. It's just a strange situation." 

"And yet it would not have been strange for Lieutenant Sulu and I to be around each other a great deal until quite recently," Chekov said. He glanced around the room, eyes landing on a gold shirt with lieutenant braids, casually thrown over the back of a chair. "I think perhaps this circumstance has made Sulu comprehend how friendly we have become over time. I can only conclude he is not pleased to realize how close we -- how close I thought we had become."

"No, no, that can't be it," Jim said immediately. "I mean, I don't know what's going on in his head, but you guys are buddies, and he knows that! It's probably just odd, knowing your day-to-day health is tied up in being around someone else all the time."

When Chekov only nodded and swallowed, Jim sighed. "Want me to talk to him?" He braced himself, hoping like hell the answer would be no. Sure, he had all kinds of training on running interference with people who weren't working well together. But he wasn't exactly sure how to handle it when two of his crewmen couldn't act like best friends when they were supposed to be.

"No, I do not," Chekov said at once, looking alarmed. Then he collected himself and added, "I thank you for the offer, Keptin, but I think Sulu is..." He paused, scrunching up his face. 

Jim coughed so he wouldn't grin at how stupidly adorable Chekov's thinking-face was. 

"I think Sulu is, as some would say, 'freaked out,'" Chekov concluded seriously.

"I bet he'll come around. Maybe give him a little time, a little space -- wait, no, you can't give him too much space," Jim corrected himself. "I don't want the two of you going ass over elbow while you're on duty and thunking your heads on the decks if you haven't spent enough time together in close proximity."

"I understand," Chekov replied. "I will not give him all the medically possible space, then." 

Jim hesitated, but he reached out and touched Chekov's shoulder, squeezed it a little. Chekov stiffened for a second, but then he mustered up a nervous smile.

"This is all going to work out, Ensign. You'll see. Sciences and Medical will figure out the solution when we reach the Nihal system, and everything will go back to normal."

Chekov sat on the small couch in the common area, nodding to himself. "Yes. Back to normal," he echoed.


	3. Chapter 3

The first few days of the journey back to Nihal went by without incident. 

Of course Scotty complained about having to run the engines hotter than normal for days at a clip. But Jim was pretty sure his second officer was secretly glad to let their girl get a few bursts of speed in and show what she was capable of. In fact, when Jim stopped by Engineering to sign off on a few reqs, he caught Scotty whistling as he went about his work, even patting the various engine components encouragingly. 

At least Scotty was happy, because for some reason everyone else got more uneasy and apprehensive as they pressed ahead. It was the worst on the bridge. Rather than humming as she worked, Uhura frowned at her controls and replied curtly to any questions. Spock didn't offer as many wry retorts when Jim teased him. And Bones dispensed with medical business quickly and stalked away to sickbay instead of hanging out and cracking wise like he typically did.

At first Jim couldn't figure out what the hell had everyone's panties in a twist. But when Yeoman Rand almost spilled a cup of coffee on him in her rush to hurry off the bridge, he told her to wait.

"Okay, what's up?" he asked in a low voice as soon as they stepped aside. "What's the hurry? Are you putting out fires I don't know about?" 

"Sorry, sir," she murmured. "No, nothing's gone wrong, not exactly. It's just weird, seeing the two of them like that, you know?" She tilted her head toward Sulu and Chekov's stiff backs and shivered dramatically. "Makes it seem extra icy up here on the bridge."

Once he dismissed Rand, Jim spent the rest of his shift watching his helmsman and navigator. He'd never paid attention to the way Chekov and Sulu usually kept up a steady stream of playful conversation. But the pointed silence between them now made for an uncomfortable contrast. 

The two of them focused on their work with laser-intensity, true. But it sure as hell didn't make them more efficient. Even normal stuff Jim asked of them took forever to do, unlike their quick response times when they crowded their chairs close and bent their heads in together. Now, despite having to be near one another for their health, they had moved to the far edges of the helm. 

As the days ticked onward, it became pretty obvious they had an unspoken agreement that they wouldn't talk to each other unless they absolutely couldn't avoid it.

Occasionally, while finishing one task and starting another on the bridge, Jim would catch Sulu watching Chekov out of his peripheral vision. But if Chekov so much as happened to glance in his direction, Sulu would immediately train his eyes on his instruments once more. 

Chekov looked pale and listless, like maybe he wasn't getting much sleep. He responded to questions with terse replies, totally unlike his usual cheerful and energetic self. Sulu was quiet too. But unlike Chekov, he seemed almost wired with energy, an overabundance of tension thrumming through him just waiting to surface. 

After one afternoon of frowning at Sulu's tight shoulders, Jim nearly commed him after their shift to ask if he wanted to spar together, get out some of the jitters that way. But on the way to his quarters, he glanced inside the gym and saw Sulu already there, whaling on one of the punching bags like he had a personal vendetta against it. 

"Nope," Jim said under his breath as he scuttled away as quickly as possible.

Since Bones was making Sulu and Chekov check in with him twice daily to verify they weren't suffering any additional ill-effects from their togetherness thing, when they were less than twelve hours away from Nihal Jim headed to sickbay to request their medical files. 

"In the pink of health, the both of them," Bones pronounced as he slid a PADD with the data across the desk.

"Okay." Jim scanned the numbers and notes for Chekov first. "It's just...they seem off. You know what I mean?"

Bones shrugged. "No one likes having unusual medical conditions inhibiting them. They're bound to exhibit some negative reactions. Is their work suffering?" 

"Not exactly," Jim admitted as he switched between the two sets of results. "Stuff gets done. They're not, uh, super fun to be around, but --"

"Well, they're total pains in the ass whenever they're down here," Bones put in bluntly. "I'm seeing them separately now, because they were more awful together than apart, all sullen and huffy. But if they're doing their jobs, there's not much we can do, except maybe ask Scotty to lean on the engines a little more, get us all to Nihal an hour or two faster."

"But we're practically there already. And it's not a total emergency, right?"

Bones folded his arms over his chest. "Nope. It'd be debilitative eventually if their condition got out of control. Even if they do seem to snap back to normal pretty quickly once they're in range of each other, I don't like thinking what it might do to their systems in the long run. I for one would rather see all of this resolved sooner than later. But for the moment there have been no other incidents, and grumpy or not, they're basically handling it."

"Great," Jim said briskly. "Then we stay the course." 

But as soon as he left sickbay he went off in search of Scotty all the same.

"Try the mess," the tall engineer in the grease-stained jumper told Jim in distraction before she got back to work on a set of gnarly-looking interwoven tubes. 

When Jim headed inside the canteen, he didn't spot Scotty. But Uhura caught his eye and waved him over to her table. 

He grabbed a cup of coffee from the replicator on the way and slid into the seat next to her. "Have you seen Scotty?" he asked as soon as he swallowed his first sip. "I wanted to see if he could kick the engines into higher gear."

"No, but he usually stops by the mess at this time." Uhura stirred her soup, mechanically, looking out of sorts. "So you might catch him if you stick around."

"Okay, I'll hang out for a bit." Jim nodded to a nearby group of crewmen, who acknowledged him briefly before frowning at their food. He blinked at their unhappy expressions and scanned the other tables more closely. As near as he could make out, most of the people nearby looked irritable. 

"Hey, how come everyone seems cranky in here?" he asked Uhura. "Something bad on the menu today?"

She jabbed with her spoon toward the corner of the room, where Sulu and Chekov were sharing a table. "Could be the black hole of awkwardness over there. Just look at them."

Sulu was staring at the room's entrance, dourly watching people come and go. Two chairs over, as though they had decided to leave a seat between them, Chekov slumped, apathetically poking at the food on his plate with his fork. 

Other crewmen skirted around them, electing to pick tables in other parts of the room.

"So they're sucking the metaphorical sunshine off the Enterprise," Jim allowed. He took another gulp of his coffee and shrugged. "But at least they're not blacked out in random Jefferies tubes or god knows where else on the ship." 

Uhura glared at him. "Okay, so they're conscious. But they're miserable, Jim. Isn't there some other way to keep them from getting those horrible headaches and passing out, one that will give them a break from each other?"

"Not that Bones and his gang have been able to figure out yet. Besides, they don't have to be together all the time; they just can't let something like two hours pass without being near each other. Anyway, we'll get to Nihal shortly. And once Medical figures out the antidote, they'll get past it."

She spooned up some of her soup and then let the spoon fall without eating any. "I'm not so sure they will."

Jim glanced back at the corner. Sulu had turned to speak to someone brave enough (or oblivious enough) to take a seat at an adjacent table. But his whole frame seemed to vibrate with tension and his smile was forced. Meanwhile, Chekov had given up all pretense of eating, and just watched Sulu with a woebegone expression.

"Oh, come on. They'll still be friends when the dust settles," Jim said doubtfully. 

"The two of you talking about Chekov and Sulu?" Christine Chapel gave Jim and Uhura a sunny smile as she joined them at the table. 

"Good guess," Jim told her.

She scoffed as produced a container of Andorian hot sauce from her pocket and began to drizzle it all over her entrée. "It's all that anyone's talking about right now."

Jim shook his head. "Things must be seriously boring if that's the big gossip."

She raised her eyebrows. "Two guys on board can't be away from each other without passing out, and we've changed course specifically to try to fix it? You can bet people are going to keep tabs on that." She dug into her meal. "Besides, the way they're acting isn't exactly helping matters. I saw them in Rec 2 last night, and they weren't even at the same table. Sure, they were technically _close_ , but they had their backs turned on one another."

"It's so aggravating to watch," Uhura put in.

"You're telling me! Chekov just hung around gaping at people playing cards, looking like someone had run over his dog." Chapel tsk-ed and took another forkful of her lunch. 

"At least he's trying to make new friends?" Jim suggested.

She rolled her eyes. "Good luck with that. He looked so miserable that it made the others skedaddle before they even finished their second hand. And Sulu? He just kept looking at his PADD and scowling."

Jim drummed his fingers on the table. "Maybe he's catching up on some controversial Xenobotanical Science articles." 

"More like he forgot to even turn the thing on. Captain, if you had caught a glimpse of the awful faces he was making at that blank screen!" Chapel shook her head and went on thoughtfully, "It's almost as awkward to watch as when you and Spock were so snippy with each other a while back. You know, before you finally started having sex."

"What?" Jim choked out, coughing on the swallow of coffee he'd just taken.

"Wait, they still think we don't know?" Chapel asked Uhura in an undertone.

"Ugh, don't talk to me about it," Uhura said. "They're convinced they're totally stealthy." 

Though he opened his mouth fully intending to reprimand them both for speaking about the private lives of their superior officers, and cap it all off with an emphatic denial, instead Jim objected loudly, "We're _completely_ stealthy." 

At his outburst, a group seated nearby turned to look around. Jim could feel his cheeks reddening as he scrunched down in his chair.

"Sure you are, Captain," Uhura told him sweetly. "That's why Spock can't stop watching you across the room whenever I make the mistake of having lunch with him."

"And why you always look like you're undressing him in your head and wishing you could tackle him over various consoles," Chapel commented. 

"That is so not true," Jim protested. "I'm thinking about lots of other things besides tackling Spock," he complained when Uhura looked at him skeptically. 

Uhura sighed. "So, it's easy to read that the two of you are sleeping together. Why is it a problem?"

"She's right," Chapel pointed out. "No one minds the two of you are just having some fun."

"Well, we're not," Jim snapped.

Uhura actually looked concerned. "You're not having fun?"

"We are -- I am!" He cleared his throat. "But you make it sound like we're only --"

The two of them glanced at each other.

"Only what?" Chapel prompted him. 

"It's not just for fun," Jim muttered, deflating a little. "At least, I think it's not. Because sure, there's plenty of --"

He made a quick but expressive gesture and Uhura choked on her soup.

"But we do dating-type things, too," Jim said uncertainly while Chapel passed Uhura a glass of water. "We play chess, and we eat meals together, and --"

Uhura put down her glass and neatly folded her napkin. "Jim, you don't have to convince me. Even if he doesn't say anything, I can tell Spock's head over heels for you."

"Do you really think so?" Jim asked quietly. "Wait, scratch that," he added when Uhura got her concerned face on again. "I mean, sure, yeah; why wouldn't he be? I'm a total catch."

"If you want to know how he feels, why don't you talk to him?" Chapel asked. "I mean, in between all the --" she mimicked Jim's previous gesture. 

"I am never eating lunch with either of you again," Uhura murmured, her eyes raised to the ceiling. 

"I could use medical terms if you prefer," Christine offered. She added another dash of sauce to her food as she began to list options. "Copulation, intercourse, coitus, genital stimulation--"

"Okay, enough," Jim interrupted with an impatient gesture. "Forget about all of that. The main point is, even if the two of you happened to figure out there's something going on between me and Spock, no one else knows for sure."

"Awww," Chapel said sympathetically.

"You know, I should be going anyway," Jim said crossly, standing up. "I have to find Scotty."

"And you have to do something about Chekov and Sulu," Uhura advised him.

Jim shot a quick glance back at the corner, but the lieutenant and the ensign had already left. "What exactly am I supposed to do about it?"

"I don't know," Uhura said. "You're the captain, right?"

**************

After Scotty swore up and down that he couldn't get any more speed out of the engines, not without damaging some parts they wouldn't be able to replace immediately, Jim headed to his quarters to crash for a few hours. And if he decided to take a couple of Jefferies tubes to get to that level rather than hop on the turbolift and chance running into Chekov and Sulu, that was just because extra exercise was always good.

The fact was, being the captain brought a lot of influence and cache in plenty of situations, but as far as Jim knew, it didn't give him the ability to make people magically friends again. His own experiences being on the outs with friends didn't offer much helpful material. Hell, when he and Bones were mad at each other, they usually had it out right then to clear the air, trading verbal jabs and even yelling -- and once, back in their Academy days when Jim was being a total prick about borrowing Bones's comm without asking, some vigorous shoving. And if they couldn't solve things that way, they usually just avoided each other for a while until both of them cooled off. 

The first option didn't really seem like Sulu and Chekov's style, unfortunately. Clearly they'd rather maintain stony silences than have a shouting match. And the second method obviously wasn't an option, not if Jim wanted to keep his best helmsman and navigator from bonking themselves on their heads. 

Worrying over the problem made him toss and turn, and increased tightness in his neck made every position uncomfortable. After a couple of hours he gave up trying to sleep and trudged over to his desk to catch up on reports. Even with that distraction, by the time he showered and headed to the bridge just the sight of the helm made him feel edgy. And Sulu and Chekov weren't even on duty.

When he couldn't take the low buzz of apprehension and the tautness between his shoulder blades anymore, he beckoned Spock to follow him into his ready room. 

He barely waited until the door closed to ask, "How else do you think I should handle this thing with Chekov and Sulu?" 

"You are already doing what is required," Spock answered immediately. "With the approval of Starfleet, you have made an exception in our schedule to seek out a cure for their condition. Additionally, you plan to deploy a team of scientists to work in pursuit of the problem once we have reached the Nihal system, now only hours away. You may consider yourself acquitted of your responsibilities."

Jim nodded, mashing his palm against his forehead to rub at the dull ache in his skull. "Right, I get that. It's just -- the tension's causing a rift between the two of them that could last even after we solve their health situation. And some people have suggested that I should talk to them both before the rift gets too...rift-y."

"Their personal issues are not technically in your purview."

"Normally I'd be on board with that. It's not like I want to get in the middle of this kind of stuff. But I wonder this time. They're each other's best friends, so that doesn't exactly leave them with obvious candidates to talk to. Maybe they really need someone to straighten them out."

When Spock appeared dubious at the prospect, Jim added, "Kind of like how Bones gave me the business when I, uh, liked you, and I couldn't work up the courage to tell you. If he hadn't told me to get it together, I probably would have let things drag on for way longer." 

The look of mild surprise flitting over Spock's face signaled that this was probably an enormous revelation. "You consulted with Doctor McCoy before you made erotic overtures to me?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, who else would I talk to?"

"Indeed," Spock said slowly. "And he urged you to express your desires, and this accordingly hastened the start of our sexual encounters?"

"Are you kidding? When he cottoned on to how I felt about you, he told me if I didn't make a move, he'd tell you himself." 

Spock stood very still. "How you felt," he repeated. "In other words, the doctor did not perceive mere physical yearnings from you, but emotional ones as well. Is my understanding correct?"

It would have been easy to downplay it, to keep on as they had been and hope Spock would maybe eventually start to feel the same. But instead Jim took a deep breath and said, "Yeah, that's about right." He met Spock's gaze. 

In the silence that followed, Jim could hear the faint hum of an air vent behind him. The usually imperceptible noise grew into a grating whine the longer Spock didn't answer. 

"It's a human thing," Jim added hurriedly. "Checking in with friends when they're being huge dumbasses and telling them so. You try to call them on bullshit, so that they don't screw up their chances to be happy." His eyes darted over Spock's face, trying to read any hint of a reaction. 

After a few more excruciating moments, Spock finally spoke, his voice deeper and rougher than usual. "Though the human pursuit of overt happiness is not something Vulcans share precisely, we certainly seek deep fulfillment with our partners." He released his hands from behind his back and took a step closer to Jim. "Though, unlike you, I did not consult any particular individual aboard the ship before our liaison commenced, I too wished for this experience to succeed -- both in our physical enjoyment and in our growing emotional regard for one another." He paused. "I have not stated this previously, but I wish to clarify now: so long as you are in agreement, my intention is to take every opportunity to develop our relationship in all of its facets -- sexual and romantic alike."

Jim's heart thumped against his ribcage, it was beating so hard and fast. Maybe Spock's speech wasn't a starry-eyed declaration like actors in romantic holovids proclaimed, but it sounded perfect to him. He smiled widely, knowing he probably looked ridiculous but unable to keep from grinning. "Yeah. Yeah, me too. I want this thing between us to keep going, to get stronger in every way." 

Spock lifted his hand and, just as he had back in Jim's quarters, tenderly brushed Jim's hair off his forehead. With a sigh, Jim leaned into his touch, turning his head to brush his lips across Spock's palm.

For a moment they stayed like that, the silence between them now charged with excited anticipation. 

Then Spock straightened and stepped back, looking once again every inch the consummate Starfleet officer. "Though our present course of conversation is most welcome, we must return briefly to our original topic." 

Jim nodded and gave himself a little shake. "Right, Chekov and Sulu."

Spock once again assumed parade rest. "In point of fact, our current discussion provides a logical direction in which to address the rift between the lieutenant and the ensign." He looked at Jim expectantly, but when Jim only shot him a confused look, he continued. "Just as we have reached a more nuanced understanding of our interactions, it is possible that Chekov and Sulu might resolve their personal difficulties by pursuing a romantic relationship." 

"What? No," Jim sputtered as soon as he got over gaping at Spock. "Their thing is totally different."

Spock remained mute for a moment. "Very well," he said at last.

"I mean, they don't like each other that way," Jim tried to explain. He felt a little dazed and all kinds of speechless. "They're...Chekov and Sulu. Best buds. Helm bros. "

"I see. Forgive my misinterpretation."

"Wait, do you think that's actually it?" Jim demanded. "That they should be going out instead of staying just friends? Is that why they're all bent out of shape over this togetherness thing?"

"Jim, it was your chain of reasoning I followed," Spock explained patiently. "I do not know what Chekov and Sulu desire from one another. In light of your surprised reaction, I would not presume to offer a theory about the best course for their future interactions without more evidence." 

"No, you know what, it's not just you thinking that, though," Jim broke in. "Uhura and Chapel were hinting pretty much the same thing. I just didn't totally pick up on it at the time, because --"

The hail signaling an incoming comm went off. 

Jim jumped, startled, before he reached over to press the button. "Kirk here."

"Jim, can you get down to Medical?" 

"Bones? What's going on? Wait, is it Chekov and Sulu again?"

"Gee, how'd you know? Don't rush; it's not an emergency. But when you do have a minute, I think you'd better stop by."

"Well, things are quiet up here, so I'll be there in just a few. Kirk out." Jim rolled his shoulders, wincing a little at the tightness in his muscles that had surfaced again at the piercing sound of the intercom. "Do you want to come with me?"

"I shall remain here, as there is presently no additional information I can offer. I will, however, anticipate your update regarding Doctor McCoy's report."

"Will do." Jim swung his arms for a moment, grunting when his right shoulder twinged. "You have the conn, Mister Spock."

"Understood, Captain. Before I take my place on the bridge, however, I must point out you appear to be holding tension in your neck, limbs, and back." 

Jim nodded. "Just a little stress. It's no big deal.

"And yet this starship depends on you operating at peak form." Spock reached out and ran firm hands down Jim's arms. As he slowly let go, he stroked the inside of Jim's wrists with his thumbs. "Later I will massage your entire body thoroughly to relieve any unwanted stiffness." With a brisk nod, Spock turned and departed. 

"Oh my god," Jim said under his breath as he stared at the now-closed door. "That so did not help with the stiffness."


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Jim reached sickbay, Chekov and Sulu were stretched out on biobeds next to one another, just like they had been the first time Sulu passed out on Meka Tala. But now Sulu was turned away from Chekov, staring at an empty wall. To his left, Chekov rested on his back, arms wrapped around his torso, gazing blankly at the ceiling.

"What's going on?" Jim asked in an undertone to Bones, who had just waved off a med tech. "Are their symptoms getting worse?"

Bones shot a glare across the room. "Near as I can figure out, no. It's just them being stubborn idiots." He huffed noisily. "And in Chekov's case, make that one concussed stubborn idiot."

"What the hell, how did they pass out again? I thought they had guidelines, not just the ones we spitballed when this started, but specific guidelines from Sciences and Medical for how close they needed to be and how often. Did the parameters change?" 

"Apparently they thought they could 'stretch it out,'" Bones told him, miming the most scornful air quotes Jim had ever seen. "Those fools decided we must have overestimated our recommendations, because it's not like they used to spend _that_ much time together before this happened. They're being tight-lipped about the details, but my guess is that they've been testing the two hour mark for a little while now."

Jim crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, it doesn't sound like that worked out too well."

"I'll tell you how it worked out. It worked out with Sulu spraining four of his fingers when he took his spill and Chekov's mildly traumatic brain injury," Bones answered, raising his voice to a near shout. "It worked out with me ordering them off duty until we reach Nihal, to keep them from harming themselves and possibly everyone else on this ship! Can you imagine if one of them had taken a tumble at the helm?"

Jim glanced over. Neither crewman acknowledged the ranting, though Sulu stiffened on his bed. 

"Well, I'd bet good credits it was Sulu's bright idea to try that out," Jim confided in a low voice. "He seems like he can't wait to sprint away from Chekov lately."

"Yeah, well. Chekov said it was his plan."

"Wait, seriously?" 

Bones shrugged. 

Jim shifted so he could get a better look at the two of them. Sulu's eyes were screwed shut, like he was experiencing mild distress. Bones or one of the nurses had probably already treated his sprains, but Jim knew from experience how the discomfort could linger like a bitch for hours. Chekov hadn't changed position, though his arms had tightened around his chest. 

"Mind if I talk to them?"

"Talk away! I hope you have better luck getting through their thick skulls than I did."

"Okay to hash it out with them one-on-one in your office?" Jim asked, jerking his thumb in that direction. "Or do you think they'll keel over if I separate them?"

"It's all yours. And I reckon they'll be fine for now. We'll be monitoring their levels constantly from here on out. That's non-negotiable, seeing as how they can't take direct instruction without screwing things up. So I'll let you know if we need to toss them back together."

"Great. Ensign," Jim called as he strode closer to the biobeds. "I'd like to speak to you in the CMO's office."

"Of course, Keptin," Chekov muttered, already sliding off his bed. 

As Chekov followed, Jim looked back to see Sulu watching their retreat. But as soon as he caught Jim observing, Sulu darted his eyes away.

"Now, do you want to tell me your version of what happened here?" Jim asked as soon as he and Chekov settled across the desk from one another. 

Chekov frowned at his lap.

"Because from my understanding, it sounds like you and the Lieutenant couldn't follow simple directions."

When Chekov raised his head up to meet Jim's gaze, his eyes glinted with defiance.

Jim cleared his throat to cover his surprise. He'd had no idea Chekov was capable of making an expression like that with his cute little face. 

"I would be most pleased to explain what occurred," Chekov said imperiously. "Though the recommended periods of togetherness outwardly enabled us to function normally, continuing that course would soon have interfered with our work."

"How do you figure that, Ensign? Seems to me spending a minimum amount of time together every few hours was keeping you both fit for duty. If that wasn't the case I would have read reports to the contrary."

Chekov thrust his chin up. "It was in my best judgment, Captain, in the interests of preserving cordial interactions between me and Lieutenant Sulu."

"So you came up with this idea all on your own," Jim confirmed.

" _Da_. I mean, yes." He drew himself up in the chair. "I judged it a very reasonable strategy to attempt."

"Well, quit attempting it," Jim said sharply. "Experts on this ship devised the plan for your well-being, and apparently that wasn't enough to get through to you. So I'll tell you straight out right now, captain's orders: you follow McCoy's recommendations, or you risk censure. Is that clear, Ensign?"

Chekov pressed his lips together before he finally said, "Perfectly clear, Keptin."

"Dismissed. Not from sickbay, not without Doctor McCoy's say-so. And send Mister Sulu in here next."

"Yes, sir," Chekov muttered.

**************

Before Sulu came in, Jim had a brief conference with Spock and checked one more time with Scotty on the ship's status. Barring any surprises, they would get to the Nihal system in less than four hours.

As far as Jim was concerned, they couldn't arrive a moment too soon. What was the point of trying to mend fences if Sulu and Chekov were so tired of dealing with each other they were willing to make themselves literally sick over it? He didn't relish the prospect of hearing Sulu's side of this bullshit, never mind trying to pry into what was going on between the two of them. After all, Chekov was usually a ball of sunshine, and he'd behaved like a stubborn jackass when Jim had asked for the facts. And however casual and easy-going their best helmsman often seemed, Sulu was a private guy. Jim didn't anticipate he'd be any easier of a nut to crack. 

He might as well deliver the same basic reprimand he'd given Chekov to Sulu and be done with it. Then, whether Sulu and Chekov were friends after their tricky situation resolved was their own business. As for whether they should 'pursue a romantic relationship,' as Spock had theorized, well, that was their own damn business too. 

Jim tilted his chair back, peering through the office's window to see what the hell was taking Sulu was so long. He spotted one of the nurses checking Sulu's levels before she gave him a nod and walked briskly away.

Sulu hopped off the biobed with a grimace, saying nothing to Chekov before he trudged toward the office. And Chekov, clearly oblivious to Jim observing him, stared after Sulu forlornly as the lieutenant walked away. 

They both looked stupid and miserable and like each of them could seriously use a friend.

"Fuck it," Jim muttered, and prepared to meddle.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Sulu asked at the doorway.

Jim gestured for him to take a seat. 

Usually Jim wasn't the greatest at playing the keep quiet game. He'd never won once when he'd played with his brother Sam. But he remembered how tense Sulu had been on the bridge, how tight his shoulders looked in the mess, how crazy he had appeared throwing punches at the gym. So despite how composed Sulu seemed at the moment, Jim felt pretty sure he was going to win this round. 

They sat staring at each other for nearly ten minutes. 

At first Sulu didn't budge an inch, sitting at attention, his hands folded on his lap, head held high. 

Jim laced his fingers together atop the desk and internally reviewed three of the five tactical scenarios he was going to use for command training later that month. 

After about five minutes, Sulu unconsciously started to flex the fingers on his recently injured hand.

Jim breathed in and out evenly and thought about the most hilarious way to set Bones up with one of the cute yeomen who totally was crushing on him. 

When the eight-minute mark rolled around, Sulu began to chew on the inside of his lip. 

Jim regarded him without the slightest change of expression while he mentally repeated a couple of the heart-stoppingly sexy phrases he'd been secretly teaching himself in Vulcan. 

Finally Sulu sighed and asked, "Did you still want to talk to me, Captain? Or may I be dismissed?"

"So it sounds like you're cool with Chekov giving himself concussions because you want a little time alone," Jim said. 

"What?" Sulu blurted, his eyes wide and his cheeks flushed. "No! I didn't realize -- and besides, it wasn't my plan, Captain --"

Jim snorted. "You're trying to tell me that Chekov, who thinks you're the greatest thing since Orion massage oil, was the one who all on his own came up with a strategy to put you both at risk?"

"Well, I never suggested it," Sulu told him, scowling. "He brought up the idea, and --"

"Only because he could tell you couldn't stand being around him," Jim shot back. "Obviously if you were still okay with hanging out with him none of this would have happened."

"Is that what he told you?" Sulu asked. But instead of sounding defensive, the way a crewman normally would when he thought he'd been hung out to dry by a fellow team member, Sulu sounded distraught.

Jim leaned forward, palms flat on the desk. "I think you should be the one to tell me what's really going on, Lieutenant."

"Nothing," Sulu exclaimed. He frowned and glanced out the office window into sickbay. "Okay, maybe not nothing, exactly," he amended. "Just, you've got to know the last thing I want is for Pavel to get hurt." 

Jim assumed his best stern expression, the one that combined the most severe aspects of Bones, Spock, and Pike when any of them glared at him. "I'm listening."

"When Mister Spock explained why it took weeks for the symptoms to kick in, I guess I got a little wigged out." Sulu took a shaky breath. "I mean, I know Chekov and I are close. But to hear that we seriously hadn't been apart for much more than two hours for six weeks -- that we hadn't even noticed being together so much? Yeah, we work most of our shifts together, and live together, and hang out together, but... It still threw me for a loop."

"So who cares?" Jim asked impatiently. "Spock and I spend a ton of time together because of our roles on the ship and our friendship. And it doesn't bother us."

"Well, that, and you're sleeping together," Sulu muttered. 

"What did you just say to me, Lieutenant?" Jim asked in amazement. 

Sulu cleared his throat. "Uh...that's probably because you and Commander Spock are sleeping together, _sir_."

"Goddamn it, how does everyone already know about Spock and me?"

Sulu blinked at him, looking genuinely confused. "Are we not supposed to know?"

Jim shook his head and pointed an accusing finger at Sulu. "Hey, don't try to distract me. You're the one who's got stuff to answer for right now."

"Sorry, Captain." 

"Anyway, my question still stands. Who cares if you and Chekov spend all your time together?"

Sulu sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Nobody else, probably. But if figuring it out blew me away, I couldn't help but think, 'How's Pavel going to react to this?'"

"And so you just went ahead and asked him straight out, because you're mature like that," Jim said pointedly. 

"I didn't want to ask him!" Sulu glanced back out at the sickbay biobeds and lowered his voice. "I didn't want to make more of a big deal out of it. Because if he really stopped and considered how much time we hung out, maybe he would realize..." Sulu trailed off. 

Jim nodded slowly. "Okay, so you don't have to answer this one; I can't compel you to reveal personal information. But I'm going to ask anyway. Are you guys already together?" 

"No!"

"Do you want to be?" Jim asked. 

Sulu slumped in his chair. "It doesn't matter what I might want. Pavel is just a kid."

"No, he's not," Jim said, recalling the info he had seen on Chekov's medical records a few days before. "He's twenty-one, like in two months, right? And you're only twenty-six. That's not much of an age gap."

"But it makes a big difference," Sulu argued. "He was barely a teenager when he started at the Academy, and not even eighteen when he went into space! No way is he ready for this kind of thing. When I thought about it I realized it's almost like I tricked him into dating me or something. Given how much we hang out, it's not like he would have had time for anyone else. And that's pretty messed up, right?"

"Okay, it probably would have been awkward to start dating when he was only seventeen, and you were twenty-two," Jim allowed. "Seventeen is...young." He thought about it for a second and added, "Though obviously it's not too young to have Romulans fire at you in space and watch whole planets being destroyed. But, sure, it's young to know how to navigate relationships. Come on, though, that was four years ago. Give him a little credit for the age he is now, for the experiences he's had since then. Would it be so bad to tell him you like him and see where it could go?"

Sulu looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. "But what if I tell him and he doesn't feel the same? What if I freak him out, and totally ruin our friendship?" 

"What do you thinking you're doing right now, Lieutenant?" Jim asked. 

"Fuck," Sulu said after a slightly stunned pause.

"Look, I know what it's like to take a risk like this," Jim told him. "But for me, I knew it was worth trying things with Spock, even if we kept it under the radar. Which, okay, so that last part didn't work out so well," he added irritably when Sulu tried to hold back a smile. 

Sulu stared at him for a few moments before he grinned. "I love that you actually thought no one knew about you and Spock."

"Get out of here, you asshole, and go talk to your boyfriend," Jim said crossly, making shooing gestures.

**************

"We'll reach Nihal Three momentarily, sir -- orbiting in fifteen minutes," the Beta shift navigator told Jim. "The officials on planet sent a message to confirm they've received Starfleet's notification about the medical situation involving Ensign Chekov and Lieutenant Sulu. And they state in their dispatch that all of their resources will be at the Enterprise's disposal."

Jim nodded, keeping his gaze on the viewscreen. "Thank you, Ensign. Is the research team ready, Mister Spock?"

"They are currently on their way to the transporter room, Captain."

"Good. And what about Chekov and Sulu? We should bring them along for the initial visit to meet with the Nihalian leaders."

"The Lieutenant and Ensign are currently in sickbay."

Jim spun the chair around to look at Spock directly. "Wait, why are they still there? I thought Bones was going to release them after I spoke to them."

Spock turned further from the science station, an eyebrow already arched. "I made a similar inquiry quite recently. The doctor informed me that he 'released those dolts hours ago, but apparently they haven't gotten the message.'"

Jim cleared his throat. "Thank you, Commander. Good to know." 

Spock tilted his head to the side. "You may also be interested to learn McCoy concluded his remarks by stating, 'I'm a doctor, not a matchmaker!' and complained about sickbay being 'for people with diseases and injuries, not a couple of lovesick fools.'"

"Okay, I get the message, Commander," Jim told him, while a few of the crew on the bridge stifled snickers. He stood and signaled to Scotty, already standing by the turbolift and waiting to take the conn. "Let's give the research team the go-ahead to beam down right away, and head to medical to grab Sulu and Chekov."

**************

"Of course the one time you don't want to drag me along is when I actually want to go," Bones grumbled.

Jim looked up from the PADD Bones had shoved into his hands. "But I thought you wanted to stay on the ship, to oversee the research to cure Sulu and Chekov's togetherness thing."

"I do, when it comes down to it," Bones admitted. "But the hospitality down there! The terrific food! The amazing drinks!" He sighed longingly. "It just seems a shame to miss out when we're in the neighborhood, is all."

"They really did have some great meals on that planet," Sulu commented. He and Chekov had stayed huddled together, seated side-by-side on a single biobed while they spoke quietly, unmindful of the others gathering around them.

"Oh, look, he remembers we're here," Bones said mockingly, giving Sulu an exaggerated wave. "So kind of you to acknowledge us, Lieutenant."

"Very good food," Chekov agreed serenely, apparently not bothered by Bones's tone. "During one of the visits, we had most unusual delicious fruit for dessert. Do you remember, Hikaru?"

"What unusual fruit was that, Ensign?" Spock asked.

"I do not remember the exact name," Chekov began apologetically.

"They called the one Chekov and I shared the Seska fruit," Sulu answered. "It's this really amazing variety, tender and juicy. The color is a bright tangerine, and it tastes like a cross between a peach and a mango. Apparently they're very precious; our hosts explained only one or two fruits ever grow on the tree that bears them."

"I do not remember consuming such a fruit while on that planet," Spock said.

"I definitely didn't," Bones grumbled. "I'd have recollected anything tasting close to a peach."

"Well, they sounded rare. They only had them on Nihal Four; or at least, I didn't encounter them anywhere else. They're huge -- you have to hold them with two hands -- with thick skin that peels right off and a large fibrous pit. The Nihalians have got a whole ritual around how you eat them-- you're supposed to gnaw the fruit off the pit with someone else, or at least that's what they had Chekov and I do when we ate it together. And..." He paused as everyone in the immediate area turned to stare at him. 

"They had a ritual for eating some bizarre fruit and the two of you numbskulls just went right ahead and chomped on it without so much as a by your leave?" Bones demanded. 

"It was the whole hospitality thing they had going on, like you said," Sulu defended himself. 

"Spock?" Jim said slowly. "Does it sound to you like that fruit rite could be--"

"--the most likely candidate for the Ensign and Lieutenant's headaches and spells of unconsciousness, Captain; I concur."

"Well, let's not stand here and ponder it," Bones fumed, glaring daggers at Sulu and Chekov. "Tell the science team we're going to focus on that fruit right out of the gate."

"Bones is right - we better recall the research group, have them head over to Nihal Four as soon as we reach that planet's orbit, instead of spending time on diplomatic meetings on Nihal Three," Jim decided. 

"I will inform the relevant team members," Spock announced, and left sickbay at once. 

Jim turned back to Sulu and Chekov. "What the hell, guys? Why didn't you mention this Sussa --"

"Seska," Sulu put in.

"Fine, why didn't you mention this Seska fruit thing before now?"

Sulu frowned. "All the questions the crew in Sciences asked us were about exploding plants or floating spores! Besides, the initial reports said foodstuffs had been ruled out."

"Probably because the team didn't know to ask about some extra special fruit only two of our crewmen got to munch on," Bones said sourly. 

"Certainly we did not know that it would cause such symptoms," Chekov protested. "It merely seemed an offering in a polite ceremony, and of course we wished to promote good will!"

"Ritual fruit," Bones muttered to himself, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he shut his eyes. "You would think that would have come up, oh, right away."

"I better let Scotty know about the change in course," Jim said. "And Sulu and Chekov, my guess is we'll reach Nihal Four in about an hour. Be ready to transport down with us there as soon as we're in range. I'm sure having the name of the fruit will point the Nihalians in the right direction, but whatever specific information you have to offer can only help get this thing resolved faster."

"Will do, Captain, and sorry about not bringing it up before," Sulu said sheepishly. 

Jim waved them off and strode out to set a new course for the Enterprise.


	5. Chapter 5

A sizeable contingent of Nihalians met the landing party on Nihal Four. 

"Oh, I see!" the ambassador for Nihal Four exclaimed as soon as Jim mentioned the specific fruit Chekov and Sulu had eaten. "But if my people offered the Seska Fruit -- are your crewmen not..." and here the representative uttered a few words in his native tongue that the universal translator paused over. He blinked at Chekov and Sulu. When they looked back at him in confusion, he turned to Jim expectantly.

"Lieutenant Uhura?" Jim asked under his breath. He could hear the muted whirr of the translator scanning files, but no renditions into Standard had been offered. Lucky thing Uhura was part of their excursion; she had requested to join the landing party as soon as she heard about the ritual.

"In order to avert further miscommunication, I assume," Spock had commented as they all headed down to the transporter room.

"And to make sure no one else comes back up here bound together in a magic fruit ceremony," she had said pointedly as she stepped off the turbolift.

"Like that would happen," Jim had scoffed as they followed her. Spock had said nothing, but had drawn his fingers along Jim's in a slow smooth stroke while they walked down the corridor. Jim had to bite the inside of his mouth so he could fight off sudden fantasies of sharing luscious bright orange food with his first officer.

Now Uhura frowned and uttered a few inquiring phrases in the Nihalian tongue. After a few more words, accompanied by some very respectful head-tilting exchanges between her and the ambassador (the Nihalian version of a bow, from what Jim had gathered), she made an "aha!" type noise and smiled at the representative.

"What'd they say?" Bones asked.

"The closest translation I can come up with is 'Cold Feet Honeymooners,'" Uhura told them. "The Nihalian tongue and its various dialects are still a little new to me." As she spoke, she adjusted her tricorder to process and start analyzing the conversation she had just recorded. 

"Honeymooners?" Sulu asked weakly. He glanced at Chekov.

"Oh, it's a loose translation," Uhura said diplomatically, though she shot Jim a look that said she probably had it dead on. "In addition to their emphasis on hospitality and kindness in general, the Nihalians are big believers in romance. It's actually a tenet of their dominant religion, to help others discover the course of true love whenever they're able to."

"Great, a whole alien race of wanna-be cupids," Bones said.

"Though the doctor of course exaggerates, the prominence of romance in their philosophical beliefs is noteworthy," Spock observed. "During our last visit to these planets, our cultural consultants learned Nihalians are known for their joy in courtship and their happy relationships."

"But apparently there are legends about those who fail to recognize their attraction to another," Uhura pointed out. She glanced down at the PADD one of her communications underlings discreetly handed her. "The Nihalians consider those stories great tragedies, and try to teach their children to identify the signs of attraction and romantic feelings so that they don't suffer that fate."

"So let me guess: they thought they were doing Chekov and Sulu a big favor by shoving a Seska fruit at them," Bones said. 

"Our scriptures speak of the fruit as a gift for those confused about love," the ambassador contributed with a benevolent smile, obviously untroubled by Bones's grouchiness. "According to those ancient tales, eating the fruit creates a sense of urgency in order to show the couple how essential they are to one another."

"By making them pass out and get skull-splitting headaches?" When Uhura shot him an exasperated look, Jim cleared his throat and tilted his head to the side in a way he hoped looked really friendly. "Begging your pardon, ambassador, but it seems a little heavy handed as a way to promote love."

"Well, to be fair, if those circumstances rarely happen, I doubt you Nihalians have any recent examples of how dangerous experiencing those symptoms might be," Bones allowed.

"Indeed, our beliefs focus on the happy outcome of the ritual; we are sorry to hear the difficult reactions your men have undergone," the representative explained. 

"Such an intense cultural emphasis on love is quite fascinating," Spock commented. "Though Vulcan bonds are established through different means, your understanding of affinity between couples relates in many ways to our own." He glanced at Jim, his dark eyes glinting, and to his surprise, Jim could feel his cheeks flush. 

"Well, is there any way we can reverse it?" Sulu asked the Nihalians. "Not that I -- I definitely want to be around you a lot, like we talked about back in sickbay," he told Chekov in a lower voice. "I just want it to be on our terms, not because of some love spell."

"I understand completely," Chekov said, smiling brightly at Sulu. "While we appreciate this -- this gift," Chekov continued, addressing the Nihalian representative, "it eventually will interfere with our duties aboard the Enterprise. If there is a way, we would like your help to resolve our problem."

"Well, how about it?" Bones asked impatiently. "Is there an antidote to this situation? Some kind of anti-togetherness fruit-eating ritual?"

The Nihalians grouped behind the representative exchanged horrified glances and Uhura let out a very quiet but very put-upon sigh.

Jim forced a laugh. "As Ensign Chekov said, we're really honored you bestowed such a rare fruit on our crewmen. But ultimately, for our culture it's important a couple chooses to be together rather than because of what we might view as a...compulsion."

The ambassador nodded. "In the interests of a broader pursuit of harmony, in the future we will take care to ensure that outsiders provide their consent to any rituals we might offer." He tilted his head gracefully, as if to make his words a vow. 

"Such an approach would be for the best," Spock said, head-tilting in return. "We appreciate your mindfulness in considering the _mores_ of other peoples."

"Great! That's really great. And about that whole reversal thing?" Jim prompted. When Spock and Uhura both looked askance at him, he cleared his throat and belatedly jerked his head to the right. 

"Ah! Well, we do not have a specific food or a ceremony that undoes the gift of the Seska fruit," the ambassador told them. Behind him, the other Nihalians murmured to each other.

"But there must be something you can do to cure Sulu and Chekov," Bones put in.

"There is something your crewmen can themselves do," one of the other Nihalians said mildly. At the ambassador's encouraging nod, he continued. "Our sacred stories tell us that once the couples graced with the Seska Fruit spend three days continuously in each other's company, at a distance of no more than --" and here he supplied another Nihalian term that the translator stalled on.

"Roughly 1.5 meters," Uhura noted in an undertone to Jim.

"-- after that time, the undesirable signs of their separation will be resolved."

"Just like that?" Bones asked.

"Such a time of togetherness demonstrates the couple has fully understood the wonderful compatibility bestowed upon them, and the fruit's blessing is complete," the Nihalian answered.

"So basically, giving our officers three days off duty to hang out together ought to do it," Jim said.

"A most reasonable solution," Spock noted.

"That sound okay to you two?" Jim asked Sulu and Chekov. "Three days just to spend with each other?" He couldn't help the slight smirk on his face, but at least he wasn't waggling his eyebrows. 

"Yeah, that sounds...really good, actually," Sulu said. He looked a little stunned, like he hadn't expected the answer to be that easy. 

"The Lieutenant and I will find that time very beneficial," Chekov added, nudging Sulu. When Jim couldn't hold back a snort, Chekov grinned at him. 

"Well, a simple fix is great news," Bones pronounced, far more cheerful now. "Now we won't need to research or experiment." He coughed lightly. "Say, Captain. Since we're already all the way down here..."

"We would be honored to host a feast for your landing party," the ambassador said graciously.   
"In that way, we can celebrate our growing understanding of each other as well as the happy resolution to your crewmen's situation." 

"It's like you read my mind, ambassador," Bones said.

"It is more likely that the ambassador successfully interpreted your less than subtle hints, Doctor," Spock noted.

Before Bones could mutter an indignant response, Jim jumped in to say, "We'd be happy to join you."

"Much as Mister Sulu and I are grateful for the offer of such festivities," Chekov began.

"You'd kind of like to get your togetherness on," Jim guessed. "Ensign, Lieutenant -- you're dismissed, free to transport back to the ship, and, uh --"

"Explore the parameters of your new concord," Spock finished for him.

"Yeah, that." Jim flipped open his communicator. "Kirk to Enterprise."

"Enterprise, Lieutenant Commander Scott here," Scotty's voice came through the speaker. 

"Scotty, we have Sulu and Chekov ready to beam up. The rest of us will visit Nihal Four a little longer."

"Understood," Scotty's voice came back. "Stand by to beam up in a few moments."

Sulu and Chekov immediately moved apart from the others. "Ready?" Sulu asked Chekov.

"I was ready before this," Chekov pointed out. "I am pleased now that you are ready, though," he said with a sly smile.

Sulu rolled his eyes, but bumped Chekov's shoulder with his own, bringing them closer together. 

"Come on, is that the best you can do?" Bones called out jovially.

The Nihalians began to add their own encouragements, some of which were still untranslatable, apparently, and some of which Jim's UT transmitted as "Now kiss!"

"We're on duty," Sulu said indignantly. "And like we're going to do anything with all of you gawking."

"But once there are none to gawk, we will commence, you can be sure of that," Chekov said smugly.

The familiar whine signaling transport sounded, and the two of them dissolved into particles as they were beamed back aboard the ship. 

"Now about that feast," Bones prompted.

The Nihalians smiled, tilting their heads hospitably, and beckoned the landing party to follow them.

**************

Two days into Chekov and Sulu's 'Togetherness Leave,' as Jim had insisted on calling it in his planet visitation report, Jim almost ran right into Spock in the corridor.

"Spock, hey," he said in surprise, pulling up short. 

At once, Spock reached out to steady him, strong hands grasping Jim's biceps.

"I thought you were still cataloguing samples from our second visit to Nihal Four," Jim said. "I didn't expect to see you for days."

"The initial classification has indeed required my attentions," Spock confirmed. He released Jim's arms slowly, seeming reluctant to relinquish his grasp. "But two hours ago we completed the organization stage and began analysis."

"And you don't need to be there for that?"

"Negative. I have left the endeavor in the capable hands of Ensign Lee." Spock regarded him with evident interest. "I had not expected to encounter you at this time either. It was my understanding that you were occupied with a series of required meetings."

Jim shook his head. "Breezed through most of them this morning, and just now finished the monthly Security officers review. So my schedule is clear." He paused and grinned. "Wait, are you saying we're both seriously free at the same time?" As soon as Spock nodded, Jim grabbed his wrist. "Quick, then, come on." 

They made for the nearest turbolift, and Jim selected a deck.

"I notice you have not selected your quarters, as you would typically do in such a circumstance."

"Hey, I can control myself from jumping you immediately. Sometimes," Jim allowed when Spock looked somewhat unconvinced. "Besides, we'll have time for that later. Or at least I've got time. Scotty volunteered to take my shift later this evening, so I'm off for the next twenty-four hours. How about you?"

"I too have the same duration of time without obligations."

"Excellent. Then let's head to the observation deck first and catch up."

"Are there additional administrative matters necessitating a discussion?"

"Probably, but I meant let's spend a little non-jumping time together first. Well, that and if I can convince you, maybe make out in front of the stars a little," Jim added. He held out his fingers to Spock with a mischievous smile.

"I am amenable to your suggestion," Spock said. He dragged his fingers along Jim's in response, avidly watching the movement of their hands together.

When they arrived at the observation deck, they struck out for a dimly lit room that was seldom occupied. It looked like they were in luck -- the place seemed deserted. 

"Would you look at that?" Jim breathed, touching his fingers to the viewing window. Nearly every glimpse of space was breathtaking, but this system they were currently passing close by, an intricate set of planets orbiting around twin suns, appeared particularly spectacular.

"Indeed, it is an impressive sight."

Jim smiled as Spock stepped closer. "I never get tired of this view."

"Nor do I," Spock told him, and cradled Jim's jaw in his hands to bring their mouths together for a soft kiss.

For a few moments neither of them spoke, lost in the soft slide of their lips. Jim threaded his fingers through Spock's hair, tugging at silky strands, and Spock stroked down Jim's sides, pulling him closer. 

"God, I've wanted to do this for days." Jim mouthed at Spock's neck before pressing his nose against Spock's skin and inhaling deeply.

"I too have found that my ardor significantly increased over the past several diurnal cycles," Spock murmured into Jim's ear. He nuzzled the lobe and gave it a gentle bite.

"Have to say, I like your ardor increased," Jim told him playfully. He huffed out a laugh when Spock's hands skimmed from the small of Jim's back to the swell of his ass. "So much for non-jumpy stuff. Not that I mind at all. We should probably go to our quarters, though, because even if no one else is around right now --" He paused as Spock drew back and looked at him intently. "What? What'd I say?"

"You said 'our quarters.'" Spock's eyes searched Jim's face closely.

"Did I?" Jim cleared his throat. "That was just. Uh. A slip of the tongue thing. I meant, you know, we should go to my quarters. Or your quarters." He gave a helpless shrug. "Either one. Just, you know, where there's more privacy." His gaze met Spock's dark eyes and he tried a smile. "Obviously we don't _share_ quarters."

"And yet we might." 

Jim's eyes went wide. "What?" 

Spock hesitated but soon continued, "Were we to file the necessary paperwork regarding our relationship, such a possibility would be available." His mouth twitched ever so slightly, that little tell Jim had only recently figured out betrayed Vulcan nervousness. "If you are in agreement, I would like to pursue that opportunity."

"You'd want that? To tell everyone we're involved? And wait, you're asking if we can move in together?" Jim asked in a hushed murmur. He didn't even wait for Spock to respond, just immediately pulled him back in for another kiss.

"You sure?" Jim asked a short while later. When he drew back, Spock regarded him seriously. "I might not be the easiest guy to live with; Bones can tell you some horror stories, I'm sure. But I want to, if you do," he added, grabbing Spock's hand and pressing his lips to the center of his palm. "I really want to."

"I am certain," Spock said hoarsely. "Though I had anticipated a high probability of a favorable response, to hear your interest articulated aloud gratifies me greatly."

"Wow, you really missed me the past few days when we were both busy, huh?" Jim teased. "Enough to put up with me on a live-in basis?"

"It is not only our full schedules that have drawn my attention to the matter," Spock said. "The recent discussions of private affections and public declarations have spurred me to, as I have heard said, 'move forward' in our relationship."

"So we have Sulu and Chekov to thank for this, then? The next time we see them, I guess I'll have to tell them they helped us out." Though he grinned at first, he paused and considered. "Though they definitely lose points for taking us off course because of their togetherness headaches. And I've got to dock them for forgetting to mention they'd eaten weird fruit in a ritual." He planted his hands on his hips and frowned. "I mean, seriously, I just might not thank them at all."

Though Spock opened his mouth to reply, a breathy moan interrupted whatever he might have said.

"Um," Jim whispered as he glanced around. He could have sworn he hadn't seen anyone when they entered the room.

Spock tilted his head to the right.

When Jim looked in the direction Spock indicated, he saw Chekov and Sulu had slipped in at some point. The two of them apparently had no idea they weren't alone, though, or Jim was pretty sure they wouldn't be plastered up against the far wall kissing frantically, Sulu's arms wrapped tight around Chekov while Chekov made soft eager sounds.

"They didn't see us, or even hear us talking?" Jim asked incredulously, though he kept his voice to a whisper.

"Apparently their absorption in one another distracted them from observing our conversation," Spock pointed out quietly.

"Yeah, I'll say." Jim rubbed at the back of his neck. Unable to resist, he glanced over, but soon looked away again. It was a little disconcerting to see his navigator ready to climb his helmsman like a tree. "Let's leave them to it?"

"Very well." Spock gestured for Jim to follow.

Just as Jim was tiptoeing out, though, Spock said, "Ensign, Lieutenant -- you may wish to shift to a more private location."

Sulu groaned aloud, hitting his head against the wall. "When did you two get here?"

"Hey, we were here already," Jim said indignantly. "You guys were the interrupting ones."

"Our apologies, Keptin," Chekov said. He didn't appear especially sorry, though; in fact, he looked like he was trying not to laugh. "We had thought to vary our activities by taking a walk on the ship, so that we might gain the opportunity to speak, but then --" He ducked his head and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it, just --" Jim waved a hand in a vague gesture and let the admonition trail off. It wasn't as if he could exactly claim the high ground here when he and Spock had been doing pretty much the same thing. 

"Oh, no, you go on ahead," Sulu said weakly as Spock solicitously waited for Chekov and Sulu to join them before they exited the room. "We'll, um, take the next turbolift."

"Got it, great," Jim said, dragging Spock after him.

As soon as they accessed the lift, Jim crowded Spock against the wall.

"Observing the others has increased your amorous feelings," Spock observed. He didn't seem inclined to complain; he even yanked Jim closer and pushed his thigh between Jim's legs. 

"And made me feel like a huge creeper, but...yeah," Jim muttered. 

"It is gratifying to witness that the lieutenant and the ensign have resolved their issues. I imagine they will no longer feel the ill-effects of the Seska fruit by the time they have returned to duty."

"The way they were all over each other? I'm inclined to agree with you, Mister Spock," Jim said with a grin. He leaned in for another kiss, only stopping when the lift arrived at their deck. 

"And now -- though the designation is not yet official -- shall we adjourn to our quarters?" Spock asked.

"Definitely," Jim murmured, taking Spock's hand again. "I'm up for as much togetherness with you as I can get."

***~*~* the end *~*~***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'd love to hear what you think of the story! And [check me out over at tumblr](http://entrenous88.tumblr.com/) for Star Trek fan-flailing, writing updates, calls for prompts, and a smattering of other fun stuff in the mix. :D


End file.
